Silver Met Brown
by BloodyCrystal56
Summary: When Allen is 'Killed' by an Akuma, he gets a second chance at life. Or what could be considered 'life'. Brown met Silver that day, and soon, the Silver would reach to the top, to meet once more. No Yaoi, No Pairings, Rated T for language
1. A New Chance

_Well then, Hello~_

_I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction, as it was hard to come up with. No muse T.T_

_Anyone have a solution for that? Well, either way, I hope you enjoy and please forgive me if I get anything wrong on the Bleach part. I am going off a memory, and need to watch it sometime. _

_I do not own Bleach or -Man, if I did, I would have a life-sized sculpture of Allen in my room 3_

_Please, do enjoy~_

* * *

"Allen!" A shout was heard from somewhere up in the dark sky as a boy in white shot strait into a tree, breaking through the barrier of vines that held it up firmly. Head spinning, Allen got up, shaking off any bit of tree that had been on him a second earlier. He jumped right back into the fight, despite the protests of his body, and something deep, deep within his mind. A shout, startling the Akuma, came from his parched throat as he sliced through them with ease, green cross like glows appearing on all of them in an instant. The air was filled with a smoke before dying down, allowing clear sight once more.

"Che, Baka Moyashi, these Akuma aren't dying down any time now. Who knows when one of us will go down. Why don't you get off your lazy ass and do something useful for once?" An annoyed voice came from somewhere below him for a moment before being lost to the wind and shouts of his companion. He grit his teeth, looking down for a moment at the Samurai, before turning his silver eyes back to the enemy. One second not paying attention, could be one second your downfall.

A frown adorning his face, he spoke lightly and almost rehearsed, "Pitiful Akuma, bring salvation to your soul." He heard a laugh from the Level 3 above him,

"I need not salvation! You idiot Exorcist. I need only you to die!" It sped down with immense speed, unmatchable by a normal human. Of course, neither of the two were normal, though one was close enough to human, but inhuman by a human standpoint. Just as Allen was about to deprive the Akuma of it's sorrowful soul, a scream was heard. Turning up and looking strait at what he heard, Lenalee was struggling in the hands of a Level 4 that had managed to hide in the crowd. His eyes widened and shouted with a bit of despair "Lenalee! Just... just hold on! I'll get you!" It sounded hopeless, even to himself. As much as he promised himself that, he couldn't guarantee that he'd make it in time to get Lenalee and them both be safe. Turning back to the Akuma, a bit late was his downfall. He felt the pressure on his chest grow larger with the pressure on his face. He didn't know where he was hit, but knew it was either his head, or his chest. Fighting to stay conscious, was a struggle, and one he would not win this time. He bleakly registered a scream, blood, and a flash of white before he hit the ground.

"Allen!"

"Shortstack!"

"Tch. Baka Moyashi. Is he dead?" A voice, barely tinted with fear, asked.

"The Innocence is still reacting. He can't be dead? Maybe just unconscious?" A dash a hopelessness.

Another scream. And another, and another, and another, soon the whole room was filled with screams. A voice, barely audible spoke, an echo in his head.

"_Time for a change of Scene."_

Allen vaguely registered a migraine when he awoke. "Where am I?" He questioned, confused to where he could be. _I was hit by an Akuma, fainted, then woke up again, and fainted again. I think that's what happened to me, but... where am I? Last I remembered, I- We were in an Abandoned town, not a forest. What happened to the Akuma? To Lavi, and Lenalee, and BaKanda? Ugh, and what is with this migraine? I feel like I'm about to vomit. _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a rattling sound, like the sound of chains. They sounded near to him, as if right by him. He blinked, confused, before looking down and seeing what he had heard. A chain was protruding from his chest. It looked somewhat ghostly, and somewhat... different. Well, it didn't actually feel like anything, it was more like a 'just there' feeling then anything. He blinked and stood up, wobbling a bit, and poked at the chain confused. "What is this supposed to be? Am I dead or something? Oh no! I must have died or something! Now what? What happened to all of them, they could be dead it it'd be all my fault! Just because I had to die, they could've as well. I-I-I couldn't e-even keep a p-promise..." He felt so lost, so puny right then at that time. He had left them to fend for themselves against a level four. But, there were three of them! They could easily take care of each other, right?

His thoughts clogging his mind, he slid down the tree. Holding his head, fingers grasping some of his white hair, tears stung and forcefully pushed their way out of his eyes. Grotesque scenes of his friends being mutilated in weird ways moved his vision, thoughts swimming around. He didn't care how long he sat there, it was worse being stuck there with his thoughts. He'd rather be stuck in the cell, being forced to hear all about his 'traitorous lies' or him 'being the fourteenth'. Anything would've been better then this, then being stuck thinking about your friends being killed because of you. Tears having dried up some time ago, gone with the wind. He asked suddenly, and hoarsely, "Now what, Mana? How will I keep walking now? How will I continue, knowing the very cause I have fought for, has killed everyone? How will I continue now?" He smiled, a pained smile. "How will I continue from here?"

He wasn't expecting an answer. Not even a whisper in the wind.

"_Don't stop. Keep walking."_

He held his head still, hearing the voices of the people he knew in his head. He must have been going crazy.

"_Those... were The 14th's last words to Mana. Never stop. Keep walking."_

Road. Mana.

"_Just have to keep the faith."_

"_Yeah, that's right, keep the faith."_

"_Let's keep the faith!"_

Lou Fa. Rikei. Shifu.

"_If there's nobody left, even if the real world is saved, I'll be destroyed..."_

Lenalee...

"_Don't worry... I'm on your side, whatever happens."_

Even the 14th.

"_A path is something you create as you walk it. The ground you've trotted hardens, and that's what forms your path. You're the only one who can create your path."_

Master... Your only inspiring words to me.

Why? Why was everything being told back to him? They weren't here. But, maybe they were telling him something! Resolution back, he spoke out loud, and with a new and stronger voice, "No matter what happens, I'll keep moving! Until this life runs out of me, I'll keep walking. I will, because that is my promise to Mana. My promise to everyone. My last gift to them will be that very thing. I will keep walking, and keep striving to live throughout this, and make sure that their lives, and mine, were never in vain. I now make a promise to them, wherever they are, that I will never stop walking, not until I cannot walk anymore!" He smiled, silver eyes gleaming, with a profound light he hadn't ever had before. Even in his death, and dead life, he'd live it to the fullest.

A couple of minutes after Allen's inspiring proclamation, he heard a sound of footsteps. Not heavy, but not light either. Whomever it was, it was close. He didn't care right now. He was still trying to figure out how to get this chain out of him. He couldn't really walk around with a chain in his chest, even if people couldn't see him, it would be very uncomfortable. So he thought. He turned when the footsteps stopped and looked up at the new arrival. His silver eyes glanced at the person's brown eyes before turning to the sword he saw. He looked mildly worried about the large blade carried by the man before looking back up.

He wouldn't say anything, even if it killed him. Well, he assumed he was already dead. So there was no need for that.

One last gaze was met for that time. Brown met silver, and it wouldn't be the last time either.

* * *

Well, that was interesting. Sorry for any mistakes~ I hope you enjoyed.

Yeah, there wasn't much Ichigo, or anything else much but thoughts here. Sorry ^^;

Well, I hope you continue to read. Any question, clicky that button down there~


	2. The Fighting Voice

_Second chapter! Yay for updates, and with hardly anything to do, they come up pretty fast! Not to mention, I had a bit of an idea what I was doing here~ Still not completely sure what I was doing, sorta like a 'Must write' daze thing. Well, whatever, this is more of Bleach now~ Allen, is my main focus, of course. Sorry he is out of character, like, really out of character. I have a hard time playing it in Character. Well, I'm sorry if I messed anything up ^^; Which I'm sure I did somewhere. I'm not really sure about the whole academy thing part XD _

_Also, I really want to thank you Shedon, for reviewing, adding this to your favorites, and reading!  
_

_You too Incendie de Glace! For adding this to your watch~_

_I do not own Bleach or -Man, if I did I would have a life sized sculpture of Allen in my room~_

_Please Enjoy!_

* * *

Allen sat uncomfortably on the floor, like everyone else, as he tried to somehow contact his Zanpakuto spirit. Unfortunately, like the last couple of days he'd been trying this, it did not seems to work. Though he was placed in the higher class, from his entry exam, he had yet to be able to contact his Zanpakuto spirit since he had entered. As much as he tried, it just wouldn't respond. Sometimes, it would even cause him to take on a massive headache and a voice in the back of his head telling him to forget about it. As much as he thought the voice was the 14th, there was no possible way that it could be him, as Allen had died.

If there was a slim chance that the 14th had somehow stayed with Allen, as much as he hated to admit it, he would be forever grateful to him. He wanted at least one thing to be able to talk to, one that understood what standpoint he came from, and why he came from it. But, if the 14th was with him, he was either asleep again, or just not talking to Allen. Which irked him off, to say in the least.

Sighing, his silver eyes looked up and caught his instructor's eye. Getting a nod from him, he moved outside of the room they were in and took a deep breath, letting it go out as another sigh. "I'm never going to get it, you know? I've tried multiple times, doing what you've said could help, and nothing worked. It only gives me a headache, I'm sure that I'm not cut out for this, I swear it." He looked at a bug that happened to be crawling around, and reached a hand out to touch it. "Allen, don't fret. Your mind is wandering into the brink of a place that neither your Zanpakuto spirit, or yours can reach. I can see that much. You wander too far into past memories, too far into uncharted territory." The reply came out, without much of a doubt in it. Swallowing, Allen replied, "I don't understand. You say I'm moving into uncharted territory, something that my Zanpakuto and myself cannot reach, yet isn't meditation supposed to take you deep? Which is it? Stay close to the outside, or go down deep? It cannot be both, now can it?" He didn't sound the least bit concerned, nor disrespectful. He just sounded mortally confused, and confused he was. He heard a small huff of air behind him, and his instructor responded, "Neither too shallow, nor to deep of water you wish to swim in. Just as if not to cold, nor to hot of water you would enjoy. Wha-" He was cut off by Allen,

"As much as I hate to interrupt you, I don't understand those. How is knowing about water supposed to help me understand anymore then I already do? You make no sense in those words to me, and I will not understand without proper explanations." He had a slight annoyed look on his face as he turned, eyebrows furrowed, and glanced at his instructor with silver eyes. His instructor sighed once more, "You are lying, you'd understand if you'd listen. Yet you are being as much ignorant as an Ant to rain. You are letting your mind be coaxed deeper into yourself, like a moth to a flame. You are not allowing your Zanpakuto to get into your mind, to be able to follow you, and to be able to connect. You dig deep into past times, and deep into scarred territory, that your Zanpakuto cannot understand, a maze you have made of memories blocks it's way." He nodded at Allen before walking back into the room where the other students were, leaving Allen to think.

Allen sighed, he could easily use Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido. He wasn't the best, but he could use them all if needed. He excelled in Hakuda and Zanjutsu while needing a bit more practice in the other two. But, while some of the others were already being able to connect and contact their Zanpakuto spirits, getting closer to their names, he was far from it, and could not even properly stay meditating before getting a headache. He seriously wasn't cut out for this kind of stuff, he couldn't do it to kill him, and probably it would kill him if he continued with the headache and went farther. He could be stuck in a limbo for who knows how long because of it. Yet he was told to try, and did, only to be told not to go far down into it. What else was he supposed to do? He didn't understand and tried to, really he did, but nothing worked out for him, especially his instructor's way of talking. Using other things in life to explain things. He hated this sometimes, even thought about quitting somehow as well. If he knew it would be this much trouble, he would have stayed where he was and went on with it. But no, he had to have had something, and had to have passed the stupid entry exam. What a whoopy do.

Frustrated with all of his thoughts swimming around, he glared at the floor, seeing if doing so would burn a hole in them. God, if BaKanda was here, he bet he could win in a staring contest against him. Allen laughed a bitter laugh, remembering Kanda reminded him of Lavi, and Lenalee; Komui and Road. This was the part where he would begin to cry, or sit there and think. Obviously, he wasn't going to cry, and didn't feel like thinking. He leaned his head against the wall and began to blink, eyes glazing a bit as he remembered different moments in his previous life. When they'd have their fun, or when they'd make fun of each other, even when they'd kick the Akuma's asses. God, those were fun times. If only he could go back to them.

He turned his attention to his left arm. A frown crossed his face as he looked at it with a bit of shame, and disgust. "Well, I had finally gotten what I wanted. My left arm is normal, no Anti- Akuma weapon for me to use, no way to defeat Akuma. Heh, is this what it would be like? Being stuck knowing that the one reality that you knew is gone, and it's all you ever wanted? What an idiot I was to want that." He gingerly touched his left arm, as if it would burn him if he applied a normal touch, and now wished for the comfort of the Innocence.

He held his place like that for a bit before moving his arm and pulling the sleeve, which he had pulled up, back down. He leaned his head back and sighed, trying once more to get to his Zanpakuto spirit. Remembering what his instructor had told him, he tried not to go back in as deep as what he had before, yet not as shallow. He sat there for a couple of moments, no noise being made other then the occasional chatter, before even that melted away. It was now silent in his mind, silent and sweet. Just as Bakanda would've liked.

Snapping out of his reverie, he grimaced, "Stop thinking of them. You have to get them out of your head. All of them, none of them can stay. It just distracts you from your meditating." He let out an infuriating sigh, he had been sighing a lot lately, Kanda would be proud. "Dammit! Quit that!" Putting his hands on his head and eyes, he pushed his head back to the wall and sat there, completely still for a moment. Anger wretched through his system, creating a bubble of anger to form and course through his limbs and body. Creating an amount of mental pain, he groaned and moved to a more comfortable position. "Now what God do I have to curse for this insanity? Couldn't they have swiped my memories or something?" A voice. No wait, more then one? No, it was one? Wasn't it?

"_You know you do not truly want this. Yet you want to achieve something, and you lie to yourself to try? That will not get you anywhere, my dear friend. Liars, get nothing in return but more lies, whether they be coated in truth, or be hidden with love, they will always be lies. Truth, is granted with truth. Lies, with more lies. If you wish to go any farther, see your goals, wish your true wishes, and make sure that what you wish and want, is yours and only yours, my friend."_

The voice was swiftly gone, as was his intruding headache. He let out a breath he was holding and released his all too strong grip on his arm. "W-who was that? What the hell?" He blinked incoherently before gritting his teeth, "Ow, talk about a headache coming back tenfold. I think I could consider this one of the most painful headaches I've had since trying to focus." A hand rushed up to his head on instinct and he pushed on it, hoping that it would stop the pain, if just a little. Not that it was a pain he couldn't handle, it was just one he didn't want to have to handle. Much less tell someone about it. Kids would be coming out sometime soon, and then it would be another headache on top of this one, wasn't he having such a great day?

He had managed to get through the crowd of rushing people, and to the next place he was supposed to be. He disliked the instructor for this specific class, and was always lectured by him, but nonetheless had to listen to him. Surprisingly, and back to bad thoughts, it wasn't because of the scar Mana had given him. That had gone away with the Innocence, and he greatly missed the mark it had left on his life. It was one of the only things he still had that showed what he had done, and what he had gotten for doing it. Yet, whomever controlled this, took it away from him, whether it be God, or a different force. Either way, it had been taken from him, and people still hated him. Maybe it was just how humans were, having some reason to hate upon another person, a reason or no reason. Someone would hate you somewhere you went. He just, always assumed it was because of his 'deformities' or 'scars'. But, here, in a place where he had nothing different from much of them, he was like a newborn baby. Not understanding the full extent of being almost exactly like them, and to be truthful, it annoyed him. He was used to be the one sticking out, and now since it was gone, he was lost.

Glancing at some of the people walking by, he felt a hand slam down on his head. He instinctively moved downwards with the heavy hand and moved to the side, shaking his head. "What the hell, Koushi?" He asked with an intense glare, that if possible, could melt a rock.

"Well, what a way to great your buddy, Allen. I just saw your tiny self walking along and felt like saying 'hi'." He tried to pet Allen, sticking his hand particularly close to his mouth. Taking the chance, he opened his mouth and bit down on his hand. Hearing a tsk from Koushi, he bit harder and moved out of the way of his other hand. "Allen, let go of my hand. You're gonna break skin, sheesh, you mutt." Allen felt his mouth begin to cramp and let go of his hand. Bite marks were visible, and at this, Allen grinned sheepishly at him, "My bad. Didn't know I was biting that hard~"

"You're such a liar." Koushi replied grinning back. As much as Allen hated to admit it, he already made another friend. Unlike his previous ones, he actually trusted Koushi more then any of them, and was ashamed to admit this fact. He'd tell Koushi about most of his problems, and actually considered the year older one to be more like a sibling to him. He was glad to have met someone as close to him, like Koushi.

"Oi, Allen, are you listening to me?" Allen, hearing Koushi's question, turned his silver eyes to look at him, "Err... no. I wasn't, sorry. Just thinking about something, so what did you ask?" He responded with a hint of humor. "I was saying that you were in the wrong class. Yours is across the hallway, remember?" Allen stopped what he was doing, and blinked several times.

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yup. Pretty serious. Right over there, across the hallway." He replied, almost cracking up. Allen felt some of the heat rise to his cheeks and immediately thanked him for the help. He moved across the hallway and into the right classroom, now a bit late. _Great. Leave it to me to get lost across the hallway. Great job, Allen. You're late as well, and the instructor isn't going to believe it._

Of course, Allen was completely right. As he told the instructor why he was late, all he got was a disbelieving look, and told to sit down at the back of the room. "If you're going to choose to be late, and lie horrendously, then what right do you have to be at the front of learning?" This outburst caused a lot of snickering and bickering for a moment before they all shut their mouths from the glare they were sent. "OK students, since almost the whole population here in this class deem it funny that Walker came in late, I think we should get back into the way that this class works!" Allen grit his teeth, no matter how hard he worked, even if he was third top in the class, you couldn't get a single 'good job' from this guy! It was always work and work. Then again, if you were really out there, you wouldn't get one either. But, did this man have to make it a living hell for everyone? "Now, I'm going to pair you children up by the way you fight, obviously, any complaints?" Of course, he didn't care if there where, Allen chided to himself. As long as they knew how to fight without their Zanpakuto, they were fine.

No one had made any response and soon, they were paired up. "Ugh. He must really have something out for me. Pairing me up with-" He was cut short as he didn't hear the 'GO' that had been shouted and was now kicked strait backwards. "Shit." Was all he could say before ducking under another punch and moving out of the way, backwards. "Give me at least a second to grasp wha-" Yet again having to move out of the way, he was having no choice but to defend himself and move out of the way. "Can't let someone talk?" Moving under yet another swing, he moved himself in a roundabout way to make clear of the situation. Though it was just practice, this girl wasn't about to let him get anything in, was she? He glared and snarled across at her, "What the hell? It's only practice, you idiot. Are you _trying_ to kill me?" He knew, of course, that she wouldn't, but still. Not getting a response, he danced out of the way of the punch before just using a normal sidekick to move her away from him. Glaring, he spoke with indifference, "Fine then, have it your way. I'll just have to kick your ass, won't I?" Language like that, he wouldn't normally use, but in the circumstance of annoyance, who cared?

Some of the other groups had managed to find a winner, while several other hadn't. The latter included his own pair up with the girl. He could already analyze, like he had way before this, that the girl used more of her legs to kick then she did her fists. Which was perfectly fine, nothing wrong with it, but he found it much easier to figure out a way to end the fight by figuring out the way they fought. In her case, it would be to be to make sure that she couldn't land the hit. He had several other things up his sleeve, which he wouldn't think much about, but it was backup for a different idea. If she wanted to play like it was real, he would as well. It was only fair. Back flipping away, he used the momentum he had gotten from it to swing a kick when she got close. The kick, originally aimed for her side, hit her arm instead and flung her a bit back. He moved backwards as well, glancing at her before feeling the impact of her foot against his face, the air rushed passed him, and he landed on the floor, sounding a thud. He got up and glared at the girl in front of him, unmoving. He would have a bruise there, and other places as well, but, she would as well. All was well there.

Allen, unwilling to give him third spot away, stood back away from her and grinned, "Not much of a kick, if you ask me. Of course, I wouldn't expect any better from a girl." After watching her matches, and everyone else when he finished with his, he had figured out that some of these kids, got very irked when told something against the way they fought. Which, could be used against them, such as what he was doing now. "No wonder you got beaten last week. I even heard that after this, when you can find a place alone, you sit and cr-" He stopped when she rushed forward and grinned. He saw her swing her leg forward and with her speed, probably couldn't pull it back in time. He grabbed it when it was near him, and swung around, still holding her till he let go and watched her fly a bit away. Blinking and waiting to see if she would get up, or admit defeat, he was crushed when she did get up. Of course, from the fly, it left her spluttering and coughing a bit. Allen furrowed his eyebrows together and told her from across the room, "I think it would be best for you to maybe take a break. After all, that fly looked like it hurt." Of course, he wasn't really caring about the fly. He just didn't want to have a grudge added on to everyone who did have a grudge on him. He didn't want the instructor on his case either.

She looked absolutely tired from where Allen was standing. He grimaced when he thought she was about to attack him again, but watched her sit down and call it quits. Allen, if he hadn't been busy fighting, would've probably noticed that they were the ones who took the longest to fight/practice. Well, anywho, he was glad he kept his third spot. It was his, and would stay his. Unless, he managed to beat the second or first in the class, then he'd give it up. Sighing, he slumped down and leaned against the wall he was by. Damn, that girl wasn't that bad, she put up a pretty nasty practice fight.

Suddenly, that voice, or voices, or whatever they were began to talk again,

"_Well, come to save yourself that third spot, and beat a girl for it. What a kind person you are. Even using a fake rumor just to get her to come at you, smart. At least, I think it was a pretty good move to observe. But, that's just my opinion, so feel free to ignore me. After all, you've usually always ignored me. Except for that last time, you listened to me there, for once. Well, either way, good job coming to terms with something you wanted to keep as yours. I think you'll make it close to the top in no time. Of course, this is just a matter of time, no? Inevitable. Impossible to hide from. After all, you'll have to learn my name sometime. Or else, what use was it to stay with that promise. It would be a wasted effort for all of it you put into this. Who knows, maybe something better then you thought will come out of this. Only time, will tell."_

"You keep speaking of time. God, you make me feel insane, weird talking voice in my head. You're worse then the 14th was in the mirror!" He murmured, feeling that same headache from before pop up. "And you always seem to never forget to bring that headache with you." He replied sarcastically.

* * *

_As said in the previous chapter, if you run across something you don't understand, or have a question for, feel free to click the button down there~_

_Thanks and have a great day~_


	3. Meeting With an Old Friend

_Sorry about the late update._

_I have to say, this chapter might be really really boring. I'm fighting with this block, yeah. It's name is Writers, and it's a block._

_Well, yeah, I couldn't help but do what I did. Though, this wasn't the general direction I was going to go, I guess it works~_

_Please, do enjoy!_

_Sorry, not much action here, just pretty much introducing other... things. Now, read on!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Man or Bleach. If I did, I would have a castle on a biiiiiiig hill with black things flying around, a gate that talks, and awesome space._

_Now, again, enjoy~_

* * *

Allen sighed, his head resting on the ground in an uncomfortable manner.

He had been laying like that for the past twenty minutes, and had no thoughts of changing positions. God, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed that idiotic 14th talking to him. "It's okay. It's okay. You'll make it through here, just like you made it through there. Even without them, you can do it. Just gotta keep the faith, like you told them that one time." Hie silver eyes moved left, to glance in that direction before closing. He sighed and began to imagine the happy things that had happened here.

"Oi! Allen, wake up!" A shout disrupted his thoughts, and he opened his eyes. Looking up at the new figure in the room, he raised an eyebrow "What's the matter, Koushi? Did you trip or something?"

Allen knew that since his death, he was easily annoyed, more then usual.

Koushi looked more gleaming and happy, then disgruntled. "No, but guess what?" He sounded more happy then he looked as well. "What?" Allen asked, knowing the question was rhetorical, but having a sense to answer it. Koushi looked disappointed with him before answering in a childish tone, "You don't know? Are you serious?" Allen's facial expression must have told him the answer, for he continued to talk, "It's your birthday, Allen!"

"My birthday? I don't remember ever telling you when my birthday was, must have spaced my mind." A laughed came from his throat, Koushi laughing with him.

If Allen hadn't been so trusting, he might have noticed the facade that Koushi was holding in the laugh.

Allen was promptly given a small cookie and a box. He was told not to open the box, and to enjoy the cookie, before Koushi left in a rush.

"Well, when do I open this box?" He shook is lightly, hearing nothing hit the box's sides. His mouth moved into an annoyed frown before he shrugged and told himself, "Ah. Well, who knows. I got a cookie, and I shall savor the cookie~." He grinned, throwing the box and beginning to munch on the cookie.

While continuing to crunch the cookie (which somehow didn't disappear already) he had completely forgotten about the small box, leaving it in the dark underneath some other things.

His cookie completely gone now, he got up and stretched. He was still bored, and still had nothing to do but sit down. "Wow, look where I have left myself. I was in better shape at the hands of Master. What has the world come to?" He grinned before getting up quickly, thinking about something he could try. After all, even though he had 'died' and 'lost all connection with everyone he ever knew in his life' that didn't really show anything.

Allen would try something, and Allen would succeed. So he told himself. "I wonder something," he told the air, "Since the 14th had been dead as well, and I had died again. Or... well, just died for me. Shouldn't that mean that I would still be able to talk to the 14th? We were connected, and now both dead, so it should work. But, how to try?" A thought struck him like an arrow.

"_Hey, hey, hey! Allen, are you going to listen to me? God, I know you hate me and all, but that doesn't mean that you can ignore me all the time. Well, even though you aren't paying much attention, it's your loss, not mine. If you ever need me, which I can assure you that you will, all you have to do is concentrate on a certain word. It'll catch my attention and I'll respond. Now, the word is-"_

Allen cursed, what was that word he said? "Of course, I just had to hate the idiot then. I'm not even sure if this will work. After all, I did die." He sighed, his hope disappearing within an instant of the thought. _I wonder where Tim went after I died. Lenalee probably got him, but what if she didn't? Master died, didn't he? Ugh, troubling thoughts. Perfect, on my birthday too. Hmm, I wonder... If I did die, and the 14__th__ didn't he would have the chance to defeat the Earl again, wouldn't he? So that would mean... that I really can't talk to the 14__th__. _

Allen sighed, his silver eyes losing their gleaming quality. He had a song spring into his head, a moment, two moments, now three. The song was one he obviously knew, yet couldn't remember where it had come from.

_**Please, just let me sing till he dies. Please.**_

_**Lacrimosa dies illa**_

_**Qua resurget ex favilla**_

_**Judicandus homo reus**_

_**Huic ergo parce, Deus**_

_**Pie Jesu Domine**_

_**Judicandus homo reus**_

_**Huic ergo parce, Deus**_

_**Pie Jesu Domine**_

_**Lacrimosa dies illa**_

_**Qua resurget ex favilla**_

_**Judicandus homo reus**_

_**Huic ergo parce, Deus**_

_**Pie Jesu Domine**_

_**Judicandus homo reus**_

_**Huic ergo parce, Deus**_

_**Pie Jesu Domine**_

Allen thought a moment, when listening to the lyrics, they were nice and soothing, but something sparked when he heard it. "Hmm, in English. What are they in English?" He began to think, processing what little Latin he knew. Lavi taught him some of it, saying it was dead. Allen was pretty sure that he wouldn't translate it very well, but he could try.

_**Tearful was that day**_

_**From which the Ashes will rise**_

_**The guilty man is condemned**_

_**So have mercy on him, Lord.**_

_**Compassionate Lord Jesus**_

_**The Guilty man is condemned**_

_**So have mercy on him, Lord**_

_**Compassionate Lord Jesus**_

There had to be some lyric in that, he could practically feel the waves coming off of the lyrics. But, what was that word? "What was that word? Why can't I seem to find it? I know it's one of them... I just know it. One I wouldn't normally use." He paused several moments, saying the different words aloud to himself. Something clicked on one of the words, suddenly and without a care.

"THAT'S IT!" He suddenly shouted, spinning in a small circle. He had finally figured out the word, and by figuring it out, it could have the affect to bring **someone** back from his previous 'life'. Even if it was the 14th.

"Wow. I must really be desperate to want to talk to the 14th. It's better then Master. Even if I have never truly met the 14th in person..." Allen sighed, but did as he remembered. Sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall, he began to think of that one word. His mind wandered, much to his disliking, and he began to grow a thumping headache from the back of his head. Unable to bear the 'sitting down and waiting' thing, he stood up and growled, "How the heck am I supposed to sit still, and think of the word, seriously, could the 14th not think of a better word? He made it the word 'condemned'. Condemned!" The headache grew in pain, and Allen winced.

"Ouch, what in bloody hell is going on with my head?" Allen began to feel dizzy, the pain increasing. That is, before it disappeared all together in an instant. Allen, left dazed and concerned for his own health, sat there for moments and minutes, making sure nothing was going to come back.

Understanding, or thinking he was understanding, he stood up. A dizzy spell immediately attacked him, and racked through his head. A feeling like something was prying into his skull came and left like the wind.

Allen stood there, in place against the wall. "What happened? I hope it wasn't too serious. After all, I still have classes that haven't started, and it was just a word." He blinked, and sighed. Holding his head, he began to sway. "My God..."

"_Oh yeah. Now you want to talk to me. What do you need, Allen?" _A voice asked him, a very familiar voice.

"14th? Is that you?" Allen asked, a bit too hopeful,

"_Of course, who else would it be, Allen? Your dear girlfriend? Actually, scratch that thought. So, as you seem to sound, you missed me didn't you~ Aw, I missed you too, my cute nephew~" _He could practically feel the humor within the 14th's words.

"Shut up, I didn't miss you that much. It's just you were the only one I could remember how to talk to. In fact, you're the _**only**_ one I can talk to." He raised an eyebrow at the 14th's next comment,

"_So, have you opened the box yet?"_

"How did you-" Allen was interrupted quickly, and without hesitation

"_Just, helpful advice from an old companion, don't open it. No matter what anyone else says, don't open it. Now, away from the box, you know your friends, from the Order? Yeah, of course you do. Well, they say happy birthday. They're all crying, Lena.. Lena... whatever the last part of that girl's name is, said she misses you. She said something else, but I forgot." the 14th sounded serious for the most of it, then he went back to a joking tone._

"Gee, thanks. So, 14th, I am dead? I died, that one day?" He was regretting to ask. He should have already known what happened, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

A pause, and a longer pause. He could feel the 14th's presence there, but It was silent. The silence stayed longer before an answer was heard from him,

"_Yeah. You died. Your Innocence tried to protect you from the virus, but I don't know what happened. The virus didn't spread like normal." _The Noah paused again. Allen knew that the 14th was withholding information from him, but he couldn't place it,

"Go on, 14th." Allen coaxed,

"_You woke up. One day, out of no where, you woke up. Yet, when you woke up, there were no vital signs. Everything pointed to you being dead. Yet you were 'alive'. So they thought. A problem occurred, it wasn't something that had ever happened before. You... well." _the 14th didn't know how to explain what happened, yet continued,

"_You had gotten up, no Innocence was there anymore. I didn't get the control of your body. I wasn't even still there. It had kicked me out, and I was just the lingering darkness around your body. You were completely, or so we thought, human. That's when it happened." _He paused once more. Not saying more. Allen glared at himself through the mirror. Except, he didn't see himself. He saw the 14th, in his human form. The Noah looked somewhat disappointed, tired, and depressed. He hadn't aged, and still had the unruly, dark brown hair, and golden eyes.

"Tell me." When he didn't receive an answer, he grew angry. "Tell me, Neah!" He practically shouted at the mirror. The Noah's head snapped up to look at him, shock written on his face. He was unused to Allen ever using his first name to refer to him, and the tone wasn't something he was used to as well.

"_Allen." _He paused, trying to choose his words differently, yet finding no other way.

"_Allen. You killed most of the Finders, and Scientists. You almost killed Komui. You beat Kanda and Lavi in a match, and almost got to Lenalee. After that, you were sedated, stuck into confinement, and left there. You... you're still in there."_

* * *

_Ok, now I'll go ahead to use this small space down here to talk to my reviewers and thank people~_

**Shedon:** _First of all, thanks so much for following and adding this to your favorites! You made my days on the times you reviewed~  
_

_Now, to answer (even if they weren't questions) those responses. I actually don't have a very clear idea of what his Zanpakuto would be, hehe. I'm going as if flows, though I do have a vague idea of what I want. I'll try to make it so that it's pretty awesome though~ Who knows what that voice is, bwahahaha! I do~ Thanks, I tried to make a connection there, because it was available. I just couldn't stay away from the 14th~ I love him~_

**HarryPotterForLife7:**_Maybe, maybe not. As for that, I'm sure on what it is. I can't wait to show everyone who's reading this what it is. So excited for when the time comes~ I just hope I'll do my idea justice~ I will~_

**Hibatsulova1827 0-0:**_Thanks so much~! I will try to be more timely on it!__  
_

**Everyone:**_Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following, and putting this on your favorites!_


End file.
